Imperfect Love
by The Enchanted Picture Book
Summary: EdxEnvy An alchemist and a sin working together at last to hunt down their father... A relationship that was never meant to last will be put to the test when PrideEd crashes the party. [BBI,anime]SPOILERS AND YAOI [duh] Ch4 up: Blush
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Nup – not mine. Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to someone who is not me. At this moment, this is what I believe to be truth.

* * *

Hohenheim. That was what they had in common.

* * *

"Nii-san!" Aru ran after his older brother, wondering what had triggered his sudden determination to head in a completely different direction.

They had been searching for something, they had realised their mistake and wanted only to regain what they had lost. How had Edo concluded that they were on the wrong path once again? No matter what had obstructed their journey, they had overcome it, stronger than ever… even upon discovering the apparent complications associated with the creation of the Philosopher's Stone, they had resolved to find a way.

"Nii-san," said Aru, finally catching up to the shorter boy, "we can't just give up now – we've come so far. Everything we've done, everything we've lost – we can't let it be for nothing!"

Edo didn't reply. He didn't even look at his brother. His mind was elsewhere – there was a lot to do, but he wasn't quite sure how it could be done.

"We have to move forward. We…" Aru didn't know if there was anything he could do, and he didn't want to aggravate his brother in the process of trying.

Edo took a deep breath, but still didn't face his brother. "Aru, we're not giving up."

Aru was confused, and Edo didn't seem to be in any hurry to clarify what he had meant. He wasn't entirely sure himself, and he was far from sure if it would prove to be the truth.

"We're just going to go about it in a different way," Edo's voice was distant. He was still debating the usefulness of this new reasoning and it only really started to sink in as he said each word out loud. "I think we've been looking for answers in the wrong places, or at least, we've been putting emphasis on the wrong methods."

Although he could not feel it, Aru could hear the wind brushing past them, it was as if it were just as eager to know what was going on as he was. On the other hand though, he wasn't quite so sure he really wanted to know… even if he disapproved of his brother's decision, despite his stubbornness, he knew all too well he would ultimately not have a say.

"We need to find Father."

Aru was shocked. His brother had never been short of reluctant to even mention their father, and when he did it was with much distaste and bitterness.

Aru was not the only one however to have been taken aback upon hearing of this recent development. A nearby bluebird had found their little conversation rather intriguing itself. Perhaps it had finally been granted its own motives for keeping an eye on the two. In fact, were it not for its current adoption of a beak, it would have sported a certain smirk.

* * *

Sorry, I'm a little crazy about these dividy-lines. Very short, I know, but it's only a prologue... so what did you think? Am I wasting my time? LOTS more Envy next time - so please review. Constructive critisism is welcome, but flames will stop Roy feeling special.


	2. Hidden Behind a Smile

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist does not belong to me.

**Hidden behind a Smile**

There's a fine line between love and hate, but that doesn't mean there isn't a toll for crossing it.

* * *

"Wrath, I need you to do a little favour for me," cooed Envy, upon spotting the younger sin awaiting further instructions as to their mission. Envy's 'request' however, related only to his own agenda. 

Just as in the case of the Elric brothers, Wrath was reluctant to agree without knowing exactly what was wanted of him, despite the fact that there simply wasn't the option of refusing to comply with Envy's appeal. It would have been a blatant lie to say that Wrath was not afraid or nervous, but he did his best to at least appear unfazed. Envy would know better, but no one wants to admit defeat, even when all hope is lost, there's still something inside us that prevents us from merely giving in – be it from panic or stupidity, we have to try.

* * *

_What was I thinking? I can't bring Aru with me! I should never have even told him…_ Edo had been silent for a while now, so many jarred thoughts running through his head had left him oblivious to the fact that he had stopped walking. 

"Nii-san? Are you alright?"

Edo looked up at his brother. He felt a strange blend of guilt and love. Aru trusted him, had stuck with him all this time, and here he was ready to do something that would probably hurt his brother deeply. Edo couldn't even explain why he was going to do it - that would only hurt him more. The best he could do was to try and keep Aru in the dark. "I'm alright," he said, with a half-smile. Aru hadn't even asked him why he was suddenly so interested in pursuing their father. Edo knew it was killing him, and it made him feel even guiltier.

The bluebird is considered a messenger of contentment and health – a symbol of happiness, yet this little bluebird had other plans. He had caught up with them once again, "not too amazing a feat," he thought to himself, considering such short legs could not possibly cover much of a distance in the little time he had been gone.

Envy watched them closely. His intrigue was merely the shell enclosing the much more rampant feeling of resentment inside him. No longer able to even ascertain who it was aimed towards, he forced it deeper within his consciousness – an opportunity to deal with it would present itself sooner or later, time had lost its meaning to him long ago anyway.

"Aru, I need you to stay here for a while," said Edo.

It hadn't taken the brothers long to reach their sensei's home, Edo had told Aru that they would be stopping by, but even he had not yet decided whether or not to take his brother with him on his new journey. He wasn't sure just how long it would take, and he wasn't looking forward to doing it alone, but it was Aru's welfare he had to be responsible for now.

Aru merely looked down at his brother – he didn't know what to say. The course of action he had wanted to undertake would involve questioning Edo's reasons, but the Fullmetal Alchemist obviously didn't want to discuss it. He seemed to be expecting the question, and dreading it also. So Aru didn't ask.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Edo told him, with a reassuring smile. It was true, as well. He had said it implying that he wouldn't be long, which was not the case, but he certainly was planning to return as soon as possible. He wanted to get it over and done with.

* * *

It was not long before he had to stop. Both his body and his mind were in dire need of a break. Propping himself up against a tree, he turned his head skywards and sighed – the sky itself was of course mostly obstructed by the thick branches and the remainder of autumn leaves yet to be released from their captivity, but what he did see was the little bird that had only just escaped his eye a number of times in the last few days. 

"A…..bluebird," he said to himself, now smiling. It was a sad smile though, the type that could inspire sorrow in someone just by having seen it. The bluebird however, managed to derive quite some pleasure from it.

Edo lowered his head. He had been hoping those memories wouldn't catch up with him again so soon.

"So sad even when you smile, hagane no o chibi-san…"

Edo's head shot up to the branch on which the bluebird had been replaced with a leering sin. One leg bent up where he perched, the other dangling down, Envy leant his head against the trunk. "Scared of little bluebirds are we?" he taunted.

The blonde's shock turned quickly to rage as he backed off from the tree and transmuted his automail arm into a blade. "Bastard…" he muttered.

"Don't worry," said Envy, "I won't turn into a big scary bluebird again – just for you," he grinned, springing from the tree and landing gracefully in the leaves at its foot. "But they're even smaller than you are, there's no need to be afraid…unless it's the memories that come with the little bluebird that upset you so much," he purred.

That was it. Edo ran towards the homunculus taking his arm back in preparation for the strike, but Envy was far too fast for him, dodging the blade with remarkable ease, he emerged unscathed as Edo just kept trying, no closer no matter how many times he did, to silencing his tormentor who wasn't even bothering to fight back.

"Now, now – take it easy!" Envy laughed. "You don't even know why I'm here…"

Edo was breathing heavily and his heart was racing. Nothing was as painful as his loss of pride at this moment, but he had no choice but to listen – attempting to attack again would be hopeless and it wasn't as if he had nothing to lose. After all, he had left Aru behind, and would not be able to protect him if his confrontation with the homunculus didn't turn out so well.

"What do you want?" Edo growled, and if looks could kill…

Envy was more than happy to draw the conversation out as he could feel the rage and embarrassment of his adversary, stirring a joy he had long forgotten within him. "Well," he started, before pausing to admire the dramatic timing of the now almost piercing wind.

The other boy was getting impatient. "WHAT?" he barked.

"I just thought you could use some company," said the sin, breaking into a full grin.

Edo took a step back. "You…"

"And of course, you didn't really think you could find him on your own now did you?"

Edo's eyes opened wide. "My old man… what do you know about him?"

"Hmmm," Envy looked upwards and tapped his chin with his index finger. "What can I say? I guess it just depends," he crossed his arms and his gaze darted back to Edo, "on how well we get along these next few weeks."

* * *

A/N: Special thanks to my reviewers! (Sorry, I got dividy-line-happy again!) And about their names – I know, I know, but I just like them better this way. I've only seen the anime in Japanese and I'm used to them sounding like that. Ed and Al makes me think of real people – but Edo and Aru could only be the Elric brothers, and I think they sound cuter! However, writers love writing but the story isn't for me, it's for you – the readers, so if you really want me to change them I will. See you next time, and please review! 


	3. Change of Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or any of its associated characters

**Change of Heart**

The eyes are the windows to the soul but pain is the window to the heart.

* * *

The little homunculus peered in through the open window sadly. "This…could have been my…" 

"You," said Aru, softly, as he spotted Wrath beside the house.

Wrath was taken aback, but soon regained his focus and prepared himself to carry out the instructions Envy had given him.

* * *

Envy had been watching the sleeping boy for a while now. Would this little venture actually achieve anything, or would it simply be a waste of time? It didn't matter, if he could keep his anger in check, it would certainly be fun even if it did amount to nothing. Besides, he needed something to pass the time. 

His eyes were closed, but Edo was far from asleep. How could he possibly expect to sleep with a vicious sin nearby? The homunculi had kept him from his sleep many times, and that was just from the knowledge that they were out there. Now one was right here. He would have to find a way out soon, he had reluctantly agreed to allow Envy to accompany him – not that refusing would have actually made much of a difference, under the assumption that it would be a trying experience, but he would still be able to find a way to get out of it soon enough. Unfortunately, what had seemed so attainable at the time was actually proving quite difficult.

"You're not asleep, are you?" whispered Envy, sprawled out on the window seat.

Edo tried to stay as still as possible. The less he had to interact with Envy the better. He was, after all, very relieved that the sin had been happy to merely make himself at home on that window seat and had hardly moved from said spot since they arrived at the inn. He didn't know, nor did he want to know, what beings that don't require sleep did to occupy themselves during the hours of darkness, so as long as Envy stayed put, at least one small part of his mind was put to rest.

"O chibi-san?"

Struggling to maintain his composure, Edo gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. This was no time for an outburst. Things were not going the way he would have wanted them to, but they could definitely be worse. And it wouldn't take much to make them that much worse. No, he was not close to an outburst at all. Not at all.

"Chibi-"

"Who's a tiny seed too small for even a sparrow to eat?" yelled Edo, jumping out of bed.

Envy smirked. He knew very well that Edo was awake. "Well you are, of course, but…oh never mind."

After taking a moment to recover from the comment, Edo found himself curious as to what Envy had to say. The shape-shifting homunculus was probably only toying with him, but then again maybe that was just what Envy wanted him to think, in order to toy with him even more. It was too confusing, but whether it was indeed just Envy's intension or not, that 'oh never mind' was too alluring to ignore. "No, what is it?" Edo asked.

"Well…" said Envy slowly, looking upwards.

Would every conversation be like this?

"Fine – forget it!" Edo shouted, crawling back under the covers. He had wanted to sound strong, but was soon after close to shaking having realised that making Envy angry would by no means be worth the consequences. As completely beyond frustrating as it was, he hoped that Envy would just enjoy having made him mad enough to shout in the first place, and not take it any further. He heard a snigger, and was about to count his blessings, when the curiosity of what Envy was going to say found its way back into his thoughts. This concentration was soon broken however as the door was suddenly kicked in. "Sensei?"

"Edo! Aru's…" Izumi stopped mid-sentence upon catching sight of the armoured boy sitting by the window. "You're h-here?" she stammered, partly relieved, although she was also plagued by the feeling that something was amiss.

"What happened, Sensei?" Edo asked her, trying to disguise the sense of disgust that had just come over him.

Izumi simply stared for a while at Aru, before turning towards Edo and reclaiming her train of thought. "When I got back from town Aru had disappeared, but I see he's here with you…"

"Well I just couldn't leave Nii-san all on his own," Aru smiled.

"AND JUST WHY DIDN'T YOU LEAVE A NOTE OR ANYTHING TO SAY WHERE YOU WERE GOING?" Izumi boomed, racing across the room and upper-cutting the younger Elric.

"I'm sorry," he whimpered, landing in a heap on the floor.

She left without turning back, and slammed the door shut behind her. She was outraged that Aru would do such a thing, but could also sense that something was definitely wrong. Now was not the time to say anything anyway, if the brothers needed her help afterwards they would know where to find her.

"You bastard!" Edo yelled, between tears. Envy had returned to his normal form and could not see what all the fuss was about. "Don't you ever take my brother's form, damn it!" Edo collapsed into a little clump, covering his face.

Envy wasn't really paying attention. "My my," he smirked, "that sensei of yours is pretty tough for a human."

"Aru…I have to find Aru!" said Edo, slowly managing to hoist himself up.

"What's the big deal, o chibi-san?" Envy asked. "Your little brother's probably out picking berries and here you are sobbing like a baby."

Edo glared up at the sin, his golden eyes full of anger and pain. "Picking berries in the middle of the night? Someone's taken him!"

Envy retuned, unfazed, to his position by the window. "We're already looking for someone," he said, gazing into the sky. "There's no point in getting all worked up now when you have no clue as to where he even is. We'll see what we can do in the morning – so just go to sleep and stop whining."

Scrunching his hand into a fist, Edo lay back down. Envy was right, there really wasn't much he could do for the time being, and maybe Aru was alright after all…either way, all he could do was try to get some sleep. This would prove quite a feat, however, as now not only did he have his little brother to worry about, but the question as to why Envy was being so reasonable about the whole thing as well was playing on his mind. He then began to wonder how a thought like that could compete with the concern he had for Aru. 'Forget about Envy,' he thought to himself, 'you have more important things to worry about.' But then again, did that mean that Envy was no longer the threat he used to be?

* * *

A/N: Heheh, sorry this took so crazily long -slams head into keyboard bowing in apology- I've been far far away in a land I don't like to call (but do anyway) the Gold Coast. On an even more sombre note, due to internet-rical difficulties, I'm not going to bother continuing this story unless people actually like it and I get about 10 reviews. So if you do like it, please review, otherwise, thank you for reading anyway. Luv ya all! ;) 


	4. Blush

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or any of its associated characters

**Blush**

Do we really need to learn to love? Or do we only need to learn how to recognise it?

* * *

By the time he got up, which was no longer fit to be deemed morning, Envy was gone. Edo, with only his head poking out of the blanket, scanned the room to make sure the sin was definitely gone before dragging himself out of bed. Even through the slits of the blinds which Envy, from his spot by the window, must have closed at some point, it was possible to tell that the day had already become bright.

_How long have I been asleep?_ He thought to himself, taking out his braid which had been badly messed up with his constant tossing and turning through the night, and re-doing it. That same dream. His explanation for being here, in the middle of nowhere, with none but the ever-popular Envy for company. Now Envy had disappeared too – but that would have been too easy. No, Envy would be nearby – after all, morning had come and gone while he lay wrapped in his nightmare. Envy…should he look for Envy? Not a chance - his companion would "find" him somehow without provocation.

Edo, with eyelids that were still heavy, wandered over to the window and held the blinds aside. There wasn't much to see – the inn really was in the middle of nowhere. It must have been hard for sensei to even find this place. Wait a second…ARU!

Having seized his silver watch from under his pillow, where he had left it upon going to sleep, Edo raced out the door.

* * *

Envy was sitting cross-legged on the roof, wondering what to do next. Aru's removal had originally been intended to ensure their hunt was not interrupted and it was possible that the boy could even act as bait for their prey – probably for the mere principle of that prey teaching his failure not to mess with him. The latter was unlikely, but having Aru come crying to his brother about some trivial event was reason enough. Now though, he was worried that the blonde looking for his brother would lead them back the way they came. They'd have to search in new places for Hohenheim, but Edo would probably reason to search in places they already knew to find Aru.

The view was terrible – a couple of plain-looking trees and low bushes as well as a long, straight road leading into the distance, unaccompanied by any other buildings or landmarks. The glare was annoying, and dark clouds were slowly approaching the sun – they didn't even have distinctive shapes (not that Envy was the type to amuse himself by finding pictures in the clouds), and it looked like it would rain later on. Such a boring place, and Envy wasn't used to the quiet either.

As the little alchemist came running out below him, his contemplative frown immediately curved the opposite way into a smirk. He jumped down from the double storey height, much to the surprise of the boy. Edo was obviously aware that Envy was a homunculus, but seeing someone land lightly on their feet after jumping down two storeys still took a while to register.

"So where're we off to now, Sleeping Beauty?" Envy asked, once again taking the alchemist off guard.

Edo blushed and grimaced at the same time before answering. "_I'm_," he emphasised, "going to find my brother, like you suggested last night – but _you_ can do whatever you want." Right after saying so, he scolded himself for feeling comfortable enough to take that tone with an enemy who was able to beat him senseless at a whim - a risk he couldn't afford to take with Aru missing.

Luckily, Envy laughed it off. "Actually, I'm quite sure I suggested the _morning_ – which is long gone now, but let me think…you know what? I think I'll come too," he smiled, "besides, it'll be on our way anyway, right?"

'_Boy is he in a good mood today…_' Edo thought to himself. '_So…cheerful - without having even caused any immense amount of pain recently. Something must be up_.' The alchemist was also a little confused with Envy's reasoning. "What makes you think it would be on our way?"

"Well it doesn't sound all that easy for just anyone to come and take such a huge armour against his will – I reckon he's just come looking for you, and since he doesn't need to sleep he's probably already passed us," Envy explained, having only just thought of the explanation on the spot.

Edo was still sceptical. He looked at Envy suspiciously. "Maybe not just _anyone_, but what about one of you?" he said, accusingly.

Being a master of deceit, it was no problem for Envy to look him square in the eye and debunk the theory. "They wouldn't dare do something without my approval," he assured him. The clear implication that he hadn't given his approval along with the superior and overly confident manner in which he had said that one sentence was enough to ensure the thought of him actually being behind the order would never even enter Edo's head.

"You make it sound like you're the one in charge," the alchemist scoffed, and again began to wonder why he was not afraid to take liberties in talking with the sin that would normally be reserved for those that weren't supposedly enemies. It was as if Envy wouldn't hurt him somehow, even if he said the wrong thing. This was actually a pretty scary concept, especially considering that for some reason he no longer had that consistent urge to strangle the shit out of his companion either.

"And you make it sound like I'm not," Envy replied, in a singsong voice. "So shall we?"

Edo took a step back. "Shall we what?" he questioned, a concerned expression taking over his face.

"Go," the sin answered with amusement, "my my o chibi-san, it looks like you've got a chibi brain to match the rest of you…you're lucky you're so cute or you'd never have gotten anywhere."

The blonde went bright red, "W-WHAT? Y..ou….you're really damn creepy, Envy – you know that?" he yelled.

"Guess I must be if that last part could override my 'chibi' comments," he laughed.

Edo just glared at him. Despite all the other strange things he'd been thinking about Envy recently, it seemed almost easier to hate him now.

The sin's mood suddenly darkened. "Now I'm glad we've had this lovely little chat but its time to get a move on – you've already wasted half the bloody day."

It was very confusing for Edo to hear Envy's voice become so cold in the blink of an eye and he wondered what had set it off, forgetting the hatred he had only just been hosting, and replacing it with concern. "Fine."

* * *

A/N: Hey - that must be the quickest update I've ever...updated! I guess that's pretty sad since it wasn't all that quick, but anyway - thankyou all so much for reviewing, it was really really nice to hear that people actually wanted to know what was going to happen, and I really didn't want to quit the story - PS. If all goes according to plan, we should have some actual envyxed-ness next chapter! But things never go according to plan, so we'll have to see. Yes, reviews, that is, PLEASE REVIEW! also, am I allowed to respond to reviewers? I'm so confused since some people say that you can't and some say you can O


End file.
